Love is complicated
by Hoshi Tora
Summary: Two Uzumaki children who are orphans because their parents died in a fire incident, tried to fit in a well known high school call Konoha the hidden leaf school. But one of the children who's name is Naruto, is falling in love with a raven hair ice prince.
1. Prologue

WTOTN:-hums a silly tune- Where did my kitty go? No one knows! Where did…

DWTOTN: She has another story for everyone who are going to look at this. I you don't read this, I swear I'm going to grind your bones and drink you blood and give your organs to the tigers!- her head turns into a demon head-

WTOTN: Read on!-said it in a sing along voice-

* * *

Prologue

Why had you left me to rot in this cruel world? Why didn't you survive that fire when you got us out? Why did Kyuubi and I able to survive while you guys burn to death? You guys meant a lot to us, why must you leave us at such a young age?

You've always said that you'll always stay with us forever and ever! But that was a lie, you died in that fire.

You were always there to see our school plays. You were always there to get Kyuubi and me out of trouble. You were always there to celebrate our birthdays. You were always there when we were sad. But now, you lay there, burnt. You promised to stay for us. You promised a lot of things and still succeed, but you broke this one.

Now, Kyuubi and I are going to the high school you've always dreamed of us going to, I hope you are proud.

I want to hear your voice encouraging me for my every move instead of everyone trying to discourage me. I want to hear your lullabies you'd always sing to us to go to sleep. I want to see your smiles so I won't feel so alone.

Why must you leave us? Why did you leave me and Kyuubi to survive on our own? Why otosan, why okaasan? Why did you leave me, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uzumaki Kyuubi alone in this hellhole?

* * *

WTOTN:-sigh- My prologue was sad…. I was thinking about using Sakura as the dead person, but….

Sakura: YOU WANTED ME DEAD!-shocked-

WTOTN: That's not I meant!-waving her hands in front of her defensively-

INNER SAKURA: YEAH RIGHT! YOU WANTED ME DEAD, I KNOW IT! –waving her fist around-

WTOTN: -starts to cry in the corner- Sakura-chan is mean to me!

Naruto:-wraps his arm around the raven girl's shoulder- There, there, don't be sad.

WTOTN:-snuggles into Naruto with her tail wrapped around his waist- Thank you for giving me a hug.

Sasuke:-glares at the authoress for touching his fox- Hn!

WTOTN: Review please! I'm getting awfully lonely.-giving off her famous kitty cat/puppy dog eyes- I need to know if it is good!

DWTOTN & GTOTD: REVIEW OR DIE!


	2. Chapter 1: First day thought for a girl

Naruto: WTOTN?

WTOTN: What is it Naru-chan?

Naruto: Am I new to the school you are sending me to or am I already known there?

WTOTN:-tilts head sideways- You are new to the school, didn't I say that in the prologue?

GTOTD: No you haven't. –grabs script- It says clearly right here I quote 'Now, Kyuubi and I are going to the high school you've always dreamed of us going to,…' close quote. -a smug look glued on his face-

WTOTN: Did I really write that?

-everyone in the room nods-

WTOTN: Really, really?

-everyone in the room nods again-

WTOTN: I didn't remember! –said it in a cheerful voice-

-everyone in the room sweatdrops-

DWTOTN: Read the story or else…-her red eyes turned to slits, her tail and ears turned fuzzy and her nail growing-

* * *

Chapter 1

First day thought for a girl

'_Okaasan! Otosan! I got a perfect mark in my multiples test! Look! Look!'_

_I ran to them, trying to get close to them. But every time I tried, they seem to move farther away from me._

'_Okaasan! Otosan! I couldn't get to you! Are you leaving me? Why?'_

_I kept on running, their backs turned to me. Why are they ignoring me? Why? Why…_

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes, tears were brimming around them. Those dream again, the dream of them leaving. I rubbed my eyes furiously. I swore to myself that I'll never cry, never to cry after the flames had eaten my parents.

I looked at the clock to see that I woke up earlier then usual. I slowly crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and _tried_ to tame my spiky golden hair that wouldn't seem to stay down. When done with my hair, I used my right hand and ran it across the whisker marks on my cheeks. They were from an _accident_ when I was little; Kyuubi and I were playing with our neighbor's dogs and then the dogs clawed at our face, making three whisker marks on each cheek. We kept on scratching the scabs and they made very deep scars.

I sighed at the old memories, memories when my parents were alive. I shook my head and left my room to go to the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen, I quickly boiled the water and grabbed two ramen cups. When the water was done, I poured carefully the hot liquid into the cups and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks to the dinner table.

A few minutes later after I ate, my brother walked into the room. I really liked his hair; it was long and fiery red. His eyes are gold, almost like those golden coins of a pirates treasure chest. He got the same whisker marks on his cheeks, and he wore nothing but his black boxers on. He has really nice abs and also two years older then me.

He walked sleepily towards the table and sat down on the nearest chair and started to eat his ramen. I swear, if I knew any better, he has gotten the traits of okaasan while I got otosan's! Okaasan, otosan…

I quickly stood up and walked to my room, I pulled on an orange jumpsuit. I grabbed my bag from my chair and walked to the front door. I wasn't so surprised to see that Kyuubi got there before me, even if he was held up by something; he is always there faster then me for some reason.

He gave a foxy grin and threw a motorcycle helmet at me; we both took the house key off the hooks near the door and left.

--(school)—

Kyu driven in top speed on his motorcycle to the school, scaring the living day light in some kids when we parked. I would have laugh if it wasn't for the fact that Kyuubi and I made a race to see who got to the school doors first. Pretty much both of us won.

We walked inside and went straight to the office. The secretary looks young; she has short black hair and a blue shirt and she was typing away on her computer. I made a little cough for her to notice us.

She turned around and smiled at Kyuubi and me.

"Why hello there miss, welcome to Konoha the hidden leaf school, I'm Shizune and how may I help you?" She said. I could feel a vein throbbing on my forehead. Did she just think I was a girl? Or was she talking about Kyuubi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my brother's name is Kyuubi Uzumaki. We are new to this school." I said slowly, she slightly frowned.

"Isn't Naruto a boy's name" Oh, she thought I was the girl. Great! I hate it when everyone thinks I'm a girl.

I smiled softly at her. "That's because I _am_ a boy." She looked slightly shocked, but then stood up and laid her hand on my chest.

"Oh my god! You _are _a boy." She said, thanks for pointing out the obvious! She still didn't remove her hand from my chest. I slightly cough to inform my slight discomfort. She noticed and blushed and gave me her apologizes; she turned around to find our timetables. I turned around to look at my aniki to find him trying hard not to laugh at me. Oh, after school I am so going to hurt him!

When the lady finally got our timetables and gave it to us, she smiled.

"Here's your timetables mi- I mean Uzumaki." I growled at her when she was about to once again call me a miss. I gave her a quick good bye while Kyuubi gave a peck on her cheek. I sighed; Kyu likes to get popular with the girls.

I scanned through my schedule

**Times Table**

**Homeroom**: **Iruka Umino**

**1st period**: English **Kakashi Hatake**

**2nd period**: Science **Orochimaru**

**3rd period**: Math **Asuma Sarutobi**

**4th period**: Theatrical workshop **Jiraiya**

**5th period**: Physical education **Gai Maito**

Something in the back of my mind tells me it is going to an interesting school year.

* * *

WTOTN: This chapter is a bit short… 

Naruto: Its okay.-pats the authoress' head- you'll get some more ideas afterwards.

GTOTD: She won't you know, she's too lazy.

DWTOTN: Oh, shut up!-hits brother in head-

GTOTD: OW!-rubs head-

WTOTN: MY REVIEWERS!-acts dramatic- GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE AND I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!-holds out a plate of freshly baked cookies-

GTOTD:-sighs- Please do…-looks at golden eyed sister- …she's going hysterical.

Naruto: REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Crashing door and a blond beauty

WTOTN: I'm sorry for the late update. T.T I was trying to write, but I got writer's block during the summer.

DWTOTN:-sighs- It also doesn't help when GTOTD always wants to play with her –glares at brother- Anyways… it wasn't her fault neither for the late update, her internet crashed and her story got erased during the process of writing.

GTOTD: And also the friggin' computer was being a jerk. Both computers was being crashed by a friggin' virus.-glares at the computer-

DWTOTN: Oh and Kyu-chan! May you say the disclaimer please?

Kyuubi:-narrows eyes at DWTOTN- And what will I get from it…

DWTOTN:-smirks- I'll present and ask WTOTN to put you together with a sexy-assed partner

Kyuubi: WTOTN does not own any of the Naruto characters no matter how much DWTOTN wants them… –in the background you could hear a 'HEY!'-… WTOTN is a loving person and yet too innocent to understand some stuff. Now, may I see my sexy-assed partner!

DWTOTN: I'll try and place an appointment for you to meet your partner

Kyuubi: W00T!

WTOTN: Now read on!

_MWEOW _thoughts

"MWEOW" talk

MWEOW emphasize

**MWEOW **sounds

Chapter 2

Crashing door and a blond beauty

(Naruto POV)

The hallways now crowded with kids and I am stuck in the middle of it.

"Kyu! I'm getting squished in the horde of kids!" I said as loud as possible through the noise for Kyuubi to hear me. Kyuubi just smirked at me.

"Aww! Naru-chan is being squished because the vixen didn't grow up to be as big and strong as the great Demon king, the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi!" He grinned. I pouted; it isn't my fault that I'm vertically challenged. I sighed, it is getting much hotter every move we made, I think it's because the body heat in this FRIGGIN' hall. I slipped my orange jacket off.

"I like your shirt vixen." Kyuubi chuckled; I glared at him "What's wrong with wearing this shirt?"

"Well, for one thing, that's a girl's shirt…" Well, he got a point there; it is a loose black belly shirt with a chibi fox on it, so what?

"…and I really like it how it shows off your smooth belly." He said, I blushed and glared at him.

"Are you forgetting were related?" I asked him seriously, he just gave me a big grin.

"Are we _really_ related?" He said, while he wrapped his arm around my waist. I growled at him but then the bell rang.

"Holy shit! I'm late for homeroom!" I screamed trying to squirm out of my brother's arm.

Kyuubi smiled "I think you need a lift." With that said, I was suddenly thrown onto a broad shoulder.

"Kyuubi, what are you doing!" I squealed when he started to run.

"Well, I thought I'll be your taxi for today!" He said while he was laughing his head off.

"Kyu… put me down and- HEY! DID YOU JUST GROPE MY ASS! YOU PEDOPHILE!"

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I sat at the back of the class, reading my history book. I hear everybody bustling around and about, talking about nonsense. I on the other hand, don't waste my time like that; I use my time wisely to study subjects before hand.

"Sasuke-kun!" I hear two high-pitched squeals calling my name. I looked up from my book, knowing who they might be.

"Sasuke-kun! How was your weekend?" Asked the pink haired girl who was now in front of me.

"Hey forehead! Sasuke-kun doesn't want to talk to such an ugly girl! Right, Sasuke-kun?" The blond haired girl next to the pink one asked seductively. Do you think I care about either one of you two.

The pink haired girl, if I remember clearly, her name is Sakura. Well, Sakura was glaring at, I think her name is Ino "Ino-pig! I think you are mistaken, I think you are talking about yourself because _my_ Sasuke-kun doesn't want somebody who is as fat as you! Right Sasuke- kun?" What the hell! When was I ever yours you obsessed banshee!

"Hn…" I just replied with a sneer. Both of them just blushed. Then they started squealing. Sheesh! Couldn't they take the hint that I'm not interested in them. When they were about to talk, the bell rang. I thank the lords who were up there.

Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom casually yelling at the student to go back to their seat. Iruka-sensei is not such a bad teacher; he's a brunette in his late twenties and has a scar across the bridge of his nose. He started to do the attendance; I tuned him out and kept on reading my book.

"It seems like everybody is here today." He said smiling, he's too cheerful.

"Today, were going to receive a new student, but this person seem to be a little bit late so…" Then, the door came crashing down, I was slightly startled to hear a crash but I kept my face clear of any emotions. I could see everybody was startled or scared shitless.

A red head walked over the door with a person squirming and yelling at the top of her lungs a string of curses that would make a sailor green with envy.

The red head sighed and dropped the girl onto the floor.

"Alright, when I hear any trouble from you luv, then I'll come to get you out." He said grinning while propping his hand on his hip. The girl nodded and the red head just smiled and gave the girl a peck on the cheek then ran off laugh with the girl yelling at him from the door.

I returned back to reading my book, not caring about the girl, or how she looks like, her high-pitch/screechy voice told me enough.

* * *

(Naruto POV)

I turned around sheepishly to look at my teacher who seems to be very shocked that somebody just happened to have killed his door right off its hinges. That's Kyuubi for you guys, he doesn't even know his own strength, ain't that great? _Not_!

The teacher, who I think his name might be Iruka, just made a little cough.

"You must be the new student! My name is Iruka; I'm your homeroom teacher. May you please introduce yourself to the class? Tell them a little bit about yourself." He said smiling warmly at me; I really like this teacher already.

I turned around to look at the class "Hi everybody! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, age 13. I like ramen! Ramen is the greatest food there is! And I like to do a lot of things that I couldn't really name them all and… Oh yeah! I don't like stuck-up jerks!" I said; I bet they think I'm talking about nonsense right there and then. Well, then Naruto, what would have gave me the hint that the class wasn't listening? Oh yeah, it's because their all so silent. Or probably they were listening… I don't care anymore if they listen to me or not.

All of a suddenly, a girl raised her hand.

Iruka-sensei smiled softly at the girl "What's your question Hyuuga-san?" I looked at the girl, she had short bluish hair and she was wearing a heavy looking jacket.

"H-hai! I-I-I want-ted t-to kn-now w-what or-rigin d-did yo-ou c-come from." She said in a jumble of stutters, I think she's one of those shy types of people.

I smile softly at her, and a nice shade of red dusted across her cheeks "Well, I'm ¼ American, ¼ Russian and ½ Japanese." I said proudly. Yep! I feel special! (DWTOTN: ARGH! That sounds like Keri when she did something stupid!) Iruka-sensei just nodded.

"Alright Uzumaki-san, that's good to know. Now may you take a seat next to…um…?" The brunette scanned the class room, I hope he will put me with the shy girl, she seems very nice.

Iruka then smile softly "I'll put you with Uchiha-san. Mr. Uchiha, may you please raise your hand." I look up to see a raven haired boy raise his hand, I smiled, and quickly hurried over to the back of the room.

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

After the little scene with 'Kyuubi' smashing down the door, I returned reading my history book. I don't really care who's the girl, if she doesn't bother me, I don't care.

"You must be the new student! My name is Iruka; I'm your homeroom teacher. May you please introduce yourself to the class? Tell them a little about yourself."

I was suddenly stopped reading when an angelic voice came floating into my ears.

"Hi everybody! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, age 13. I like ramen! Ramen is the greatest food there is! And I like to do a lot of things that I couldn't really name them all and… Oh yeah! I don't like stuck-up jerks!" I looked up to _really_ look at the girl (well, mostly because her voice wasn't screechy as I thought). I gasped, but not loud enough for anybody to hear it.

She had the most hypnotizing features; her skin has a nice soft tanned look, unlike those artificial ones that the girls' apply. (DWTOTN: HEY! I hope you are not talking about one of my friends' right there and then! . ) Her face was nicely shaped, but still had some remaining baby fat and on either side of her cheeks boar three whisker-like marks, making her look like a fox.

She had short sun kissed blond hair with spikes that point in different angles, giving her a 'just-got-out-of-bed' look. But her eyes… her eyes are such a beautiful sky blue, drowning me in their depths. I want to hold her, protect her innocence from the outside world… to kiss her… WAIT! What did I just _said_! I don't want to hold her! And I definitely don't want to kiss her!

"I'll put you with Uchiha-san. Mr. Uchiha, may you please raise your hand." Iruka-sensei said. Great! She's also going to sit next to me! I hope she doesn't bug me and ask me out.

She jogged over to where I am sitting, and smiled. I felt my heart just skipped a beat, what am I feeling? Am I sick?

"Hi! My name is Naruto, what's your's?" She asked, her voice ringing in my ears.

"Hn." I replied, and then returned reading my book. From the corner of my eyes, I could see her pout. She looked so cute.

She 'hmph'ed, then took the spare seat next to me. That's odd… Girls around me usually are persistent to make me their boyfriend and worshipped the ground I walk on, but Naruto just treated me like a regular person.

"My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Those words just came out of my mouth without my mind registering, what was I doing!

She smiled softly "Well, nice to meet you Uchiha-san." My heart was beating faster just how she said my name. What's wrong with me?

* * *

DWTOTN: I hate it how I couldn't really write well at all!-glares at random things-

WTOTN: Don't worry DWTOTN; you'll be able to write better sooner or later! –pats DWTOTN on the back-

Sasuke: DWTOTN... What's wrong with me? o.O

DWTOTN: You'll figure it sooner or later… Sas-uke…-kun….-stretching on Sasuke's name-

Naruto: Why am I looking like a girl? –looks at WTOTN-

WTOTN: Well, you looked so cuuute!

DWTOTN: Sooner or later, some dude is going to start banging at Naru-chan.

-everybody in the room shivered except for WTOTN-

WTOTN: Hey! I don't get it!

Everybody:-sweatdrop- _She's too naïve and innocent to know and understand…_

WTOTN: Oh well! Please R&R for me and I'll give you all cookies and milk! - Sing-along voice-

Naruto: Her cookies are good too!


	4. The encounter of the evil teachers

WTOTN: HELLO again!-sing-along voice- Sorry for the long wait but I got too much homework to be done…

-in the background you see DWTOTN sleeping on the couch-

WTOTN: …and also I have to make all of my grades high enough to pass my exams for me to be able to go to Hong Kong.

-Kyuubi and Naruto sneaking over to where DWTOTN was sleeping-

WTOTN: And I also had a little problem with DWTOTN's month too…

-Naruto starts to parade in front of DWTOTN with the many noise makers he could use to try to wake the raven haired feline girl up-

WTOTN: …so her moods swings are very severe…

-Kyuubi paraded in front of DWTOTN playing the trombone off tune-

WTOTN: …and it means that her metal and physical mind are off balance meaning that she will blow up to anything and will destroy the thing that is bothering her!

-Kyuubi and Naruto bends down right in front of DWTOTN's face when suddenly her hands shot at their throats-

DWTOTN: -her eyes turned to slits, almost like cat eyes- You think that you guys could get away with it, making that much noise in front of ME!!!!-growls-

-in the background were screams of pain from Kyuubi and Naruto-

WTOTN:-didn't really hear the voice in the background- I don't own the Naruto characters, I am not that kind of person that likes to do plagiarism.

-DWTOTN stomping on what looks likes Kyuubi's and Naruto's body-

WTOTN: I hope you like this chapter too!!

* * *

Chapter 3

The encounter of the evil teachers… and one with a wardrobe…

(Kyuubi POV)

I whistled while I walked down the halls towards my class, I love it when I make a late entrance. Now… to figure out where's my homeroom class is. I kept on walking when I figured, to Hell with it and open one of those damned doors and ask for directions or even if I am in the right room. And like I always do, go to the room nearest to you.

"…and so I want you all to act_ nice_ to the new student and all that shit, she will feel uncomfortable on her first day here. I want you _all_ to be on your best behaviour and…" The teacher said on the other side of the door. I felt my eye twitch. Did that teacher called me a _girl_?! I mean I am not a GIRL! No offence to all who are girls, but I am not a freakin' softy, Barbie girl, weak girl person! I only like my hair and body to look nice, does it even count as me being girly?!(DWTOTN: HEY! I don't do girly things! I like danger for all I care!)

I growled and started to move back from the door. I need to blow my anger on something and fast. I stared at the door again and smirked, I know where to blow my damn anger. I kept on moving backwards until my back hit the wall. I took in a deep breath then ran to the door.

**BLAM**

The door fell down and slammed on to the floor unceremonily. Everybody meaning even the teacher looked at me with a scowl on my face. Oops… I did it again didn't I…?

"Gomen, gomen! I was… umm… knocking on the door and the door fell down!" I said quickly, the teacher gave me a 'do-I-look-stupid' look. I looked down at my still raised foot. DAMN! I forgot all about that. I laughed nervously with one hand rubbing the back of my neck and slowly dropped my foot.

"Alright then, who may_ you_ be?" The teacher asked. I scratched my head.

"Well, I think I'm your _new _student, sir." I grinned. Now I took a close look at the guy. He has long, black, _greasy_ hair, disgusting golden eyes (mines are _so_ much better then his), and sickly pale skin. Eww! I feel his eyes undressing me! Naruto calls me a pedophile; I found one that is far worse!

The man smirked and licked his lips (DWTOTN: EEWWW! PEDOPHILE! WTOTN, don't like!), it sent me shivers down my spine and I don't mean the good ones.

"Well, well… Then you are Kyuubi Uzumaki, am I right?" The man asked, ewww…why does he have to say my name like that?!

"Umm…yes I am…" I said nervously, I feel naked under those evil eyes. I mean _really_ evil eyes that radiated the same thing over and over. RAPE!! He nodded and ordered me to stand in front of the class. I walked up to the front of the class, standing right next to the teacher's desk with my hand on my sides.

"Umm… Well…" I tried to start an introduction about myself, but everybody is _freakin'_ staring at me!!! And the teacher staring at my ass is not making anything better!!

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Kyuubi… I like to fight with people… I am called a pedophile by my younger sibling, and I really like to grope the little vixen's ass even if she (WTOTN: Did you forget that Naru-chan is a boy? Kyuubi: Oops! That _totally _slipped my mind! Naruto: HEY! **SLAP** Kyuubi: ITAI!) does slap me/yells at me/kicks me in the shine. I hate when people stare at me, but I won't mind if it is a pretty girl. And I detest Histories and totally abhor the teacher behind me who is staring at my ass _and_ undressing me with his eyes _and_ thinking of different ways to rape me! Isn't that right, teach?" I asked angrily at him. He just smirked.

"Well then, welcome to my class. My name is Orochimaru-sensei… But I would prefer if you call me Orochimaru-sama or even Oro-kun… Kyuu-chan…" He said my name seductively. Well, Hell with you! I don't like you and you have no right to call me that! Only _my_ Naru-chan calls me that and no one else, and I mean _no _one else is ever going to call me that! And also call you Oro-kun? I think you are trying to tell me to give you an oral sex you jackass!

"Now, sit yourself over by Itachi-kun… Itachi-kun, may you please raise up your hand to show him who you are." I looked up to see a boy. My jaw dropped at what I saw, well mentally dropped okay. The boy named 'Itachi' has long silky black hair as dark as the midnight sky, red eyes as beautiful as those most precious stones in a pirates treasure and he looked so much like a sexy death god. I suddenly yelped in surprise when I felt a hand that groped my ass and slapped the face of who ever was doing it.

When I looked carefully now I found out the person who my hand met was Orochimaru-sensei. He looked down at me and smirked "My, my, aren't we feisty? You just backhanded me without a second thought. I think you need a detention after school don't we?" He said while he moved slowly closer to me. When he was inches away from me, he licked his lips.

"I am looking forward to our detention, Kyuu-chan…" Then he licked my cheek. EEWWWW!! Now I feel sick!

* * *

(Naruto POV)

I hate English. Well… I don't really hate English class, it's just the person who's teaching it that I hate. In the class, I waited for a whole half an hour. HEAR ME! An-whole-freakin'-hour!!!! Oh great! Now I sound like a freakin' school girl! AAHH! There's the word freakin' again! During those passed minutes, you could practically see my brain oozing out of my ears when suddenly the door opens.

A silver gravity defying haired man entered the room. I just stared at him; he had bandages covering his left eye with half of his face covered up with his turtleneck. He didn't look much of a teacher, because of his giggling and him still staring/reading an orange book with a big cross.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The whole class yelled. The man looked up at the class and used his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Gomen, gomen! I was helping a dolphin carry his stuff to his class." The silver haired man said.

"Liar!" The class yelled again. I guess this teenage looking teacher really likes to be late _and_ make up lame excuses. Who would have thought an adult could be so… childish?

Then the man was looking in my way, he stared in my direction before he smiled under his mask, I think he's smiling under that turtleneck of a mask.

"It seems that we have a new classmate." He said happily. I groaned. I just know what he might do to me.

"Come in front and present yourself to everybody who might not know you." I sighed; probably he might not be a sadistic teacher. I went to the front and retold about myself and was about to go back to my seat when he stopped me.

"Oi! Naru-chan! You have to do something else after your introduction!" He said in a sing along voice. Now I have a bad feeling, I _knew_ I shouldn't have worn my belly shirt today! He went behind his desk and took out something that made my eye twitch.

"WHAT IN THE FOX DEMON NAMED KYUUBI IS THAT!!!?" I screamed while I pointed at the _thing_ in his hands. He gave out a tiny giggle before he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why, Naru-chan! I never knew you never seen Sailor Moon before!" He said, I totally hate him with passion. The Sailor outfit was blue, the skirt is too short, there's those shoulder puffs and a big, blue ribbon on the front of the shirt. How the Hell did he gets that Sailor Mercury outfit?! Kakashi, I think he said he's name was, just smiled at me mischievously.

"I knew you would like it Naru-chan, no girl could resist to wear something as cute as this!" He said, moving closer. I inched slowly back until my ass hit against a desk. I looked at the desk behind me, then to the psycho teacher in front, and he has an evil glint in his eye. To do or not to do, that is the question… Oh, screw that phrase! I want to save my pride! I took a deep breath and looked at him and gave a warm smile.

"Do I really have to wear that outfit Kakashi-sensei?" I asked softly, yet adding a little sugar in my words. Kakashi nodded his head and came closer with the costume. I sighed again and turned around to face the person who owns the desk.

"Sorry, but need to use this." I whispered to the person before I grabbed their desk and held it high above my head.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE TO WEAR SUCH A THING!!!" I said, throwing the desk at the silver haired man. Unfortunately, the guy ducked, making the desk smash into the wall behind him. Great… I missed my chance to smack him in the head with that thing. Drats! And had the room grew silent? Oh well, must see problem at hand first. He slowly gets up in his crouched position on the ground, and that evil glint was back in its place too. This will not end too well. I moved slowly back until I fell into the owner of the desk lap.

"I see that you have a lot of energy in you. But it doesn't mean that you are allowed to throw a table at me you know." He said, coming closer, practically inches away from my face.

"Oh by the way, I think somebody wants you to move off their lap."

I turned around to face a boy with brown hair that was tied up, making it look like a pineapple with lazy eyes. He just gave me a blank look.

"So troublesome, couldn't anybody sleep around here?" He asked, then leaned against my shoulder and started to sleep. Is this person a lazy ass or what?

"Now come along Naru-chan, and let's make you try on this little cute outfit!" Kakashi said as he grabbed onto my leg, dragging me off to the door. I will not accept defeat! I will not scream for mercy! I will not give up the fight! I will… I will…hope for a miracle to happen…

"NO!!!! KYUU-CHAN!!!! HELP! I AM BEING TAKEN AWAY BY A PSYCHO TEACHER!! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!..." I screamed. I heard the other kids whispering that the teacher once again took in another innocent victim into his evil wardrobe of clothing.

* * *

WTOTN: I am again deeply sorry for the fact that I wrote the story again too short. Nevertheless, I promise you I will try my hardest to write faster and harder! –she softly said-

DWTOTN:-drinking something red- Well, -growls- I think I don't really care about this anymore, so why should you!?

WTOTN:-looks at DWTOTN shocked- This story is for the fans also, I already dedicated my time to finish the story that I started! –pauses and noticed the red drink- DWTOTN? What is the red juice that you are drinking? –curious-

DWTOTN:-looks at drink- Well, it's a little something from my last victims that pissed me off…-she said coolly while drinking the red substance-

-on the ground, not too far from DWTOTN, Kyuubi and Naruto's body were both drained out of all their blood. Who is this cruel beast _coughcough_DWTOTN_coughcough_ would have done such a thing?!-

WTOTN: Please review and tell me what you think!

DWTOTN: If all of you submit reviews that will get all the way to around 35 or more, then she will post it up… or else…-evil glint in eyes-

WTOTN: REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


End file.
